


Unconditional Love

by kbl55429



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Athena Grant, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Alpha Henrietta “Hen” Wilson, Alpha Howie “Chimney” Han, Beta Maddie Buckley, Bobby and Buck saved each other, Bobby is Bucks bio dad, Good Parent Margaret Buckley, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protected Evan “Buck” Buckley, Protective Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), yeah yeah but I wanted a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: He had been sober for four months but it was getting harder and harder to stay that way. He had been close to going into a bar when he received a phone call that would change his life for the better.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, I have no clue when the second chapter will be, this is something I wrote along time ago but someone told me I should post it so here I am, posting it.

He had been sober for four months but it was getting harder and harder to stay that way. He had been close to going into a bar when he received a phone call that would change his life for the better.

“Hello?” Bobby answered not knowing who was calling.

“Is this Bobby Nash?”

“It is, who is this?”

“It’s Margaret Buckley, I don’t know if you remember but I really need to meet you, it’s very important.”

“What’s it about?”

“Your son.”

“I don’t have a son, not anymore.”

“Yes you do, his names Evan, please, I need to protect him. My husband knows he’s not his kid, he’s an omega Bobby. If you can’t help then I’ll have no choice to put him into foster care, atleast then he might have a better chance at happiness. Please I’m begging you, don’t make me put our child in foster care, he deserves better.”

“Ok. But first I want a paternity test and if you’re telling the truth then yes, I will take him with me.” After a few more words Bobby hung up the phone and drove away from making a mistake. If she was telling the truth then this was Bobby’s chance at a fresh start and he was going to take it. The choice wasn’t a hard one.

When he told his Captain, he gave him a couple weeks off to get everything sorted.Before he knew it he was on a plane to Pittsburgh, PA. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but it was hard not too, he remembers Margaret Buckley, she had just gotten into a fight with her husband and she wanted to piss him off and Bobby was so drunk at the time he didn’t care. Now here he was four years later, two months sober with the chance at being a father again.

When he got off the plane the first thing he did was check into his hotel room and sleep. If it was true and little Evan was his son, the next couple weeks would be a rush of emotions but he knows he’ll have no choice but to handle it.

The next morning he met her at a private doctors office where he met little Evan and he couldn’t lie, there was a big resemblance between the two. Bobby’s hope multiplied, the doctor pulled some strings and was going to be able to have the results back in 24 hours so thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long. To blow off some steam Bobby decided to walk around the city, he had never been this Far East. For the next couple of hours he exhausted himself, after getting some dinner

——————

Positive.

The results were conclusive, little Evan was his son. He was happy but at the same time nervous. He suddenly had another human being to take care of, sometimes he could barely take care of himself.He had just reached his fourth month sober and now he had a reason to continue on his path.

There’s was no other choice, Evan needed him. The young omega had already been through too much at a young age, he didn’t need any more pain. From now on he was going to do everything possible to make sure he lived a happy and healthy life.

He’d been waiting in this chair for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds when Margaret came in holding his little hand.

“Bobby, this is Evan.”

Bobby stood from the chair and kneeled in front of the four year old. “Hey kiddo.”

“Are you my daddy?”

“I am son.” Bobby couldn’t say any more because he suddenly had a four year old in his arms. The minute he wrapped his around around him Bobby had finally felt whole again. This was a moment he would remember forever, how Evan immediately accepted him.

“Can we go now? I don’t like this place.”

“Of course buddy.” Bobby stood up and lifted Evan into his arms, “do you wanna say by to your mommy?”

Evan turned around and said goodbye but turned right back to look at Bobby with that look in his eyes that screamed can we go now.Bobby looked at Margaret and he could see the pain in her eyes as she fought back tears. He knew she didn’t want to let him go but it is what Evan needed to live a safe and happy life.

“Please take good care of him, he deserve it.”

“I will, you have my word.”

“Thank you. Here, this card has Maddies, his sister, email on it so she and Evan can stay in contact.” She wiped the tears from her cheek, “goodbye Evan, I love you. Be good for daddy ok?”

“Daddy can you put me down?” Bobby didn’t hesitated, getting a feeling of where this was going. When Evans feet hit the ground he ran into his mother’s arms.

“Oh baby, I wish you didn’t have to go but I promise you’ll be safe with Bobby. You’ll get to live a happy life. I promise, I’ll see you again, I’m not sure when but I will. I love you so much.”

“I l-l-love you too Mommy.” Bobby gave them a couple minutes before she handed a crying Evan to him. After she turned and walked away as fast as she could, if she didn’t she would’ve never been able to leave him. She didn’t want to leave her baby but her husband was not kind to Evan and she refused to let his beautiful imagination be crushed. She was suddenly thanking a god she didn’t even know existed or not that Phillip Buckley was not Evans father.


End file.
